Beautiful
by ScribblesOfLove
Summary: Alexandra Russo has just seen the most beautiful man she has ever met. " Nalex/Nelena fluff. NOW A TWO-SHOT!. T for two swear words.
1. Part I

**Beautiful**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

Alexandra Russo has just seen the most beautiful man she has ever met.  
He has eyes like an Indian summer.  
Mahogany and copper flaked in their round pupils.

His hair curls in the most amazing way,  
He wears it longer than the average,  
But still just perfect.  
On him.

His face is so white, almost like porcelain,  
Though to say so would be cliché.  
With every feature definied clearly in his complexion,  
Every feature perfect in its own way.

His lips.  
Those heavenly,  
Amazing,  
Magical  
Lips.

She could even say they are what made him so damn sought after by the female population .

He was absolutely beautiful.  
Physically, and emotionally.  
He was a perfect gentlemen.

He opened the doors,  
He paid the tab,  
He bought the flowers.

He was charming.  
He would know when  
To say what.  
And what  
To say when.  
There was. of course, a difference.

He was kind.  
He used his celebrity to endorse charities.  
He donated money to the poor.  
He had a heart of gold.

Alexandra Russo has just seen the most beautiful man she has ever met.  
His name is Nate Gray.

It's a damn good thing she's engaged to him.

**A/N: Poetry? I'm not sure. My first shot at a Nalex one-shot. Tell me if you like it! **


	2. Part II

**Beautiful II**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

Nate Gray is peeking at the most beautiful girl in the world.  
Her dark curls,  
Are confined in a tight up do.  
Though a few loose ringlets fall lightly on her shoulders,  
Bouncing as she walks,  
Strides,  
Moves.

Her white Vera Wang is cinched at her chest,  
Before blooming out,  
Into a full skirt at her torso.

Her heels clack silently against the red carpeting.  
But he can hear them.  
For he hears everything and anything  
About her.

She embraces an unknown stranger.  
He doesn't even flinch.  
Maybe it's because of what they do.  
That makes him so used to these hypocritical acts of affection.

Even now, just thinking this of her,  
He feels hypocritical.  
For he does them too.

As she turns away, the blue rhinestone accessory in her hair reflects streams of light towards him, casting a hybrid of colors into his pupils at once, causing him to blink.  
The accessory was a last minute addition, along with the milky white sash that was her best friends.

_Something borrowed, something blue. _

A tap on his back startles him,  
And he turns to see his brother and best friend.  
Both of which, are the same person.  
His sister in law has her hand happily linked through her beau's arm,  
And she laughs at his surprise.  
"You're not supposed to be here, are you, Nate?"

Of course he wasn't.  
But he couldn't have waited.  
They understood, didn't they?

"Now you ruined the surprise, bro. Still, dad is going to get awfully…"

His brother doesn't even finish his sentence, as our protagonist, now identified as Nate, stumbles through the back doors of the hall, tugging uncomfortably at his black tie, done up neatly at his neck.

His loud, clumping footsteps fill the hall he has just entered,  
Echoing off the wooden benches,  
Reverberating off the wooden pulpit,  
Until the sound returns back to him,  
Landing gracefully at his feet.

He runs,  
And reaches the aged man standing at the end of the long,  
Red,  
Carpet.

Embracing the man, who we shall now know as Thomas,  
He smiles.

"Look who's the lucky lad today." Thomas pats his youngest son on the back.  
"Excited?"

Nate replies with a smile,  
And a nod.  
For he cannot say more,  
As anticipation  
Is filling the room,  
Masking all forms of sound,  
Creating a endless vacuum,  
That will be put to a hold when _she_ arrives.

The audience begins streaming in,  
Taking their places in the small church.

He sucks in his breath.  
Breathe.  
Breathe.  
Breathe.

The music starts,  
Not the kind he is used to,  
But nevertheless  
Beautiful.

Then she steps in,  
Counting under her breath,  
Promising not to screw up like she did during the rehearsals.

He can't catch her eye,  
As a thin white veil has been draped over her face.

Telepathically,  
He transfers his love and wishes to her.  
And as if she has heard, the smile he loves so much  
Appears magically under the cover.

"_Do you, Nathaniel Gray, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

It could not have been longer,  
And she approaches.  
Beautiful girl that she is,  
He takes her hand.  
"I do."

She repeats his last statement.  
just as the priest speaks,  
"You may now kiss the bride."

And his lips press against hers.  
The choir playing in his head?  
Beautiful,

Just beautiful.

**A/N: This chapter is very much dedicated to my friend LostInTheMusic, who gave me this wonderful idea as to making this a two-shot. If you didn't catch on, he is Nate, she is Alex. I hope you did catch on, or that would mean I suck. ******** Anyway, I did go off the poetry a little for this one, as I love love love describing everything, which is what I do. If you liked this, check out my series, Eighteen And Famous. **

**Review!**

**~Erin**


End file.
